Elles étaient soeurs après tout
by lulu62149
Summary: Rachel a toujours été sûre d'elle, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas devant elle.


Si la foule avait fait attention à elle, elle aurait pu noter que sa jugulaire pulsait anormalement vite, que sa démarche était malhabile, que de la sueur se formait au niveau de ses tempes et que la moiteur s'installait au creux de ses mains. Mais en ce 28 octobre dans les rues de Seattle, Rachel n'était pas encore l'une de ces personnes que l'on remarque au premier coup d'œil. Bientôt ce ne serait plus le cas, bientôt on se précipiterait vers elle, on hurlerait son nom et l'on bataillerait pour une signature. Mais pour l'instant elle restait une adolescente -presque adulte- comme les autres. Enfin peut être pas tout à fait, peut être pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas aussi enjouée que ce groupe de jeunes filles prêtes pour passer une après midi dans les magasins, elle n'était pas aussi passionnée que ce jeune rappeur qui dansait seul dans la rue sur une musique inexistante pour tous ceux qui ne portait pas ses écouteurs et encore moins aussi calme que cette petite fille qui tenait la main sa petite sœur. A cette vision, une perle amer et glacée roula le long de sa colonne verticale. Précipitamment elle ferma les yeux. Fort. Trop fort. Un mal de tête vint s'ajouter à l'équation.

« Boum ! ». Destruction d'une pile de cube en bois suivit d'un éclat de rire. « Beth ! Attention, tu vas te faire mal ! Tu n'as rien ? » Réaction inquiète d'une mère qui inspecta la petite sous toutes les coutures. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un vif mouvement de tête de gauche à droite fut la garantie d'une parfaite santé. « Tu vas me rendre folle ! » Constatation amusée accompagnée d'un baiser tendre sur le front.

Rachel avait repris sa route en murmurant Don't Rain On My Parade. C'était son hymne. Peu importent les obstacles elle parviendrait à Broadway. C'était écrit quelque part, c'était son destin. Aujourd'hui elle essayait de s'en rappeler. Rien n'effrayait une Berry.

« Maman ! Veux une 'toire ! Te pait ! » Shelby soupira mais un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Sa fille lui réclamait au moins quatre contes par jour, il devenait difficile de faire dans l'inédit à chaque fois. « Te pait, Maman ! » Et impatiente en plus ! Mais comment en vouloir à cette tête blonde plus belle qu'un ange ? Alors Shelby s'assit près de Beth qui se dépêcha de se lover contre elle. Un baiser sur la joue, un autre sur les lèvres, elle ouvrit le livre et débuta la première des _Milles et une histoires pour Princes et Princesses._ Cadeau d'adieu de celle qui a donné le deuxième prénom de la petite.

Son regard vrilla sur la vitrine du magasin de jouet. Un immense hippopotame y trônait, une couronne sur le chef. Il donnait envie de s'y blottir pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Rachel s'approcha un peu plus de la devanture pour s'informer du prix. Un rapide calcul lui apprit que cette folie était réalisable. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortie du commerce gênée par cette peluche qui donnait l'impression d'être aussi grande qu'elle. « Pas difficile en même temps, la naine ». C'est ce qu'aurait dit Santana. Cette pensée lui redonna courage. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner raison même si des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient. Difficilement elle poursuivit sa course, l'encombrante peluche sur l'épaule.

« T'aime Maman

-Je t'aime ma princesse »

Soudain, la sonnette tinta. Shelby fixa sa montre anxieuse. Les yeux un instant refermés, elle inspira puis expira doucement. Un regard interrogateur accueillit son réveil. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Maman va ouvrir, reste ici et joue. D'accord ? » Hochement vif.

Shelby déplia ses jambes et se leva prestement. Le cœur battant elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement. Cela ne pouvait qu'être elle. Elle n'avait ni confirmé sa venue, ni décliné son invitation. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Du moins Shelby l'espérait. Se refusant de regarder par le judas, craignant une fausse joie, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un hippopotame gigantesque. Puis doucement, le monstre s'abaissa pour faire place à une petite brune au sourire trahissant le malaise.

« Bonjour Shelby ». La tension apparue chez l'interpellée s'envola instantanément, remplacée par un soulagement et une joie immodérée. Elle était venue. Elle avait quitté Lima, ses parents, ses amis pour passer une semaine chez elle avec Beth. Elle lui avait laissé une autre chance. Si elle n'avait pas été une trentenaire respectable, Shelby aurait laissé éclaté son bonheur en tournoyant dans le couloir. Cependant elle se contint et dit simplement :

« Bonjour Rachel, je suis si contente de te voir ! Entre je t'en prie »

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Le moment tant redouté. Sa poitrine se serra. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi effrayé, pas même durant les nationales de l'année dernière. Pas même devant Santana qui lui promettait pourtant une mort des plus douloureuses. Mais là, devant cette petite poupée d'à peine un mètre, son monde s'écroulait. Ses pensées étaient comme interrompues, annihilant sa capacité à parler, chose exceptionnelle pour elle. Elle était de dos pour le moment, jouant tranquillement avec ses cubes, faisant et défaisant une forteresse dont elle était la reine. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient sur ses épaules à mesure de ses gestes. Sa robe fleurie laissait apercevoir des membres joliment potelés symboles de l'enfance. Elle était belle.

« Beth, appela Shelby, je te présente Rachel. Tu t'en souviens, je t'en ai déjà parlé

-'Chel ! Gand' soeu' ? »

Et la dénommée 'Chel ne put se retenir. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, occultant sa vision. Larmes tristesse et de de joie. Tristesse pour une enfance qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Joie d'avoir trouvé un petit être aussi doux et magnifique qu'elle pourrait aimer et guider. Elle s'était accroupie à la hauteur de Beth, donnant toujours libre cour à son côté dramatique. Brusquement, l'enfant se leva et se dirigea maladroitement vers elle. Doucement, une petite main se plaqua sur sa joue et des lèvres humides s'unirent aux siennes. Rachel rit et essuya ses pleurs pour rencontrer deux émeraudes. Elle resta subjuguée quelques secondes, l'idée que Quinn aurait pu faire seul ce bébé tant elle était son portrait craché s'insinuant dans son esprit.

« Beth, je suis Rachel. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Les yeux de la petite s'agrandirent et se mirent à briller à la vue de la peluche. Elle était plus grande qu'elle mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner outre mesure quand elle sauta dans les bras du mammifère en tissu.

« Il faut lui trouver un prénom, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda la brune

-'Achie !

-Achie ?

-Je crois qu'elle veut dire Rachie, intervint la plus agée.

-Oh... Oui Rachie est une très bonne idée, déclara Rachel en riant »

Et comme pour conclure cet accord, Beth se jeta dans les bras de sa « gand' soeu' » qui les referma sur son corps avec tendresse.

Tout ne se réglerait pas aujourd'hui, ni cette semaine. L'avenir serait difficile et de nombreuses questions surviendraient, comme l'apprivoisement nécessaire entre Rachel et Shelby ou l'attitude à adopter devant Noah ou Quinn mais à cet instant pour rien au monde Rachel n'aurait lâcher Beth. Elles étaient sœurs après tout.


End file.
